grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Corey and Laney
This page is going to tell us all about the relationship between Corey Riffin and Laney Penn. Overview In their relationship, Corey and Laney are best friends. However Laney has a secret crush on Corey but she is too afraid to ask him out. Corey is oblivious to this and it is unknown if he loves her back and so, their relationship was yet to have taken flight. Episodes Featured Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls *Corey presses his face against Laney's face and asked what he was doing. Laney made an in love face and responded with "Hi Core", he then says he was "getting in her face." *Corey gave Laney a head noogie and ran away. After this, Laney was left dazed and in love with Corey and she had hearts over her head. *Laney offered Corey to get in her face again, however he's weirded out by this. Dance of the Dead *Corey puts his arm around Laney and said "I know Laney, and I'm sorry for neglecting you after all this time." which made Laney's Heart pump extremely fast and say: "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" After this Corey said "I should have said that I dig your costume. My bad man. It's sick." However Laney's heart gets fed up and climbs out through Laney's tongue, saying "That's it, I'm outta here", before jumping off and splatting onto the ground. All You Need is Cake *Corey was going to lie to Cake Barney about being in love and Laney helped him by pretending that they were dating. They both went on a bunch of dates together to show Barney that they knew what love felt like. *Corey and Laney went on a picnic together. Laney had a bunch of hearts over her head and she was fluttering her eyes. *Corey and Laney went on a date at the smoothie shop. They ordered a chocolate smoothie and they drank out of it together. *Corey and Laney went on a walk on the beach. Laney was really in love with Corey when she did this. Corey made a funny face at her and laughed. Then, Corey and Laney got into the ocean and started splashing each other with water. *Corey and Laney went into the tunnel of love. *Corey and Laney sang a love song duet together at Bake Barnera's Wedding One Plant Band *Corey yelled at Laney for always being right and then called her "Man." This made Laney's heart break and for her to feel heartbroken. She started tear up because she thought Corey hated her. However, Corey was hypnotized by Planty when this happened. *Laney was still crying over Corey but then Kin told her that it was actually Planty that made him say those things to her and she stopped crying, felt happy, and fell back in love with Corey again, restoring their love. Creepaway Camp *In response to Laney's question, Corey says "Who knows fella? Who ever know?" while he teasingly gives Laney's nose a bop. This causes her eyes to glimmer and few hearts to float over her head. Zoohouse Rock Corey gave Laney a bear hug and this made her fall madly in love. Pink hearts appear all around her and she giggles in love. But afterwards, Corey drops her onto the ground and she felt pain. Queen Bee After Laney was dressed up all pretty for the Queen Bee pageant, Corey said:"Gotta admit you make a cute girl", before giving her a fist bump on the arm and balling her "Bro". After the pageant finishes Laney is annoyed that Corey turned down Mayor Mellow's offer to play at other pageants, and complains that she had to wear a dress. However Corey assures her that she never has to wear a dress again. Laney then imagines a wedding cake (for her wedding with Corey) dissolving. Myme Disease As Corey and Laney are walking in the park, Corey wraps his arm around Laney as he explains about mimes. As he does so a pink love heart emerges from Laney. Pop Goes the Bubble When Corey and Laney are about to enter the sewer he lets her enter first saying "Ladies first". This causes Laney to say "Aww thanks" and a few love hearts to float from her head, but when she discovers the mud in the sewer she sarcastically adds "Aw, thanks." Later when Laney is questioning Corey's plan by bringing up another problem, he shushes her and says: "One problem at a time Lanes." Trivia *This relationship is commonly referred to as the shipping names: "Caney" and "Corney." *This relationship frequently overlaps with the Laney's gender mistakes running gag. *Their Newman counterparts Carrie and Lenny have a similar relationship, with Lenny having a secret crush on an oblivious Carrie. Gallery Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Attractions